


Stormy Night

by Redtailedhero



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Jurassic World, NSFW, Owen/OC, Shameless Smut, Smut, dedicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtailedhero/pseuds/Redtailedhero





	Stormy Night

It was a stormy night on Isla Nublar, roads flooding, making it impossible for the workers to make it back to their homes that night. It was decided that they would take rest in the office building, which consisted of three whole rooms. She was currently in Owen’s office with him, laughter bubbling out of her, echoing off the walls in the building. “Shh, you’re going to wake everyone up.” He whispered to her, but his fingers never left her side as she tried to push him away.

 

“I-I…” She burst out laughing again and his fingers finally left her side as he grabbed her arms and pinned them down on the couch. He didn’t give her a minute to catch her breath before his lips caught hers in a heated kiss as he moved her arms to one of his hands. He pulled back and smiled at her.

 

“You know I wouldn’t be so loud if you didn’t tickle me so much.” She stated as she tried to twist from his grip. “But I like tickling you.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned her face forward to peck his lips. “Alright, you had you’re fun – let me up.” His hand remained on her wrists as he leaned forward, his other arm supporting most of his weight. “What if I’m not done having fun?” His lips whispered against hers.

“We can’t, anyone can walk in here.” She stated, but she already felt excited at the thought and he knew it.

“That’s what makes it so fun. Anyone can come out here and watch me ravish you, hear you moaning my name as you throw your head back in pleasure.” His voice was like velvet and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her.  
“Yes, just like that – but maybe a little louder.” He suggested as his lips found her collar bone. With just a little bit of suction she bit her lip and ground her hips up against his. He chuckled and moved up her neck to nip her ear. A pleasant heat pooled in her stomach as she drew her knees alongside his ribs to draw his body closer to hers.

His hand released her arms and ran down her body to grip the back of her thigh to apply more pressure to their lower regions. His lips swallowed her moan as her fingers tangled in his hair. Their lips moved against each other in a frantic dance. Desire became their very skin; nails scraping and scratching leaving trails of slightly raised, pink flesh.

He dragged her shirt up as he moved down, teeth nipping here and there; she’d gasp and lurch every time he paused to suck on her sensitive skin. This wouldn’t be the first time they have fooled around but in the back of her mind she wondered how far he’d take them this time. How much would he help her forget? Her back arched, body shuddering as his teeth scraped against her hip bone. “Oh god!” She moaned loudly as she griped his hair. She could feel the vibration of his chuckle through her skin. “Not…funny.” She tried to talk but found it difficult through her erratic breathing.

“I’d like to think otherwise my queen.” He didn’t even give her time to think before he slid her shorts off her hips and down her legs leaving her in nothing but her underwear and her t-shirt. It wasn’t the time he seen her like this but she always got nervous and she tried to scoot away from him. His arm stopped her though as her pulled her back to him. His arms wrapped around her thighs as he placed kisses on both legs moving closer and closer to her core.

She watched his predatory eyes and shuddered again, excitement pumped through her veins the closer he got. His lips found a secure spot on the highest point on her inner thigh, sucking a dark scarlet mark into her skin. She wanted to close her eyes in bliss but they were locked with his, watching and waiting for his next move.

His lips moved from her thigh and directly over her covered sex, her breath caught in her throat as she froze. “This is in the way.” He mumbled against her as two fingers pulled the fabric away, revealing herself to him for the first time. His eyes locked with hers again, his arms coiling around her thighs keeping them pulled apart before his tongue plunged into her with no warning. A loud cry escaped her lips as she lurched forward, digging her elbows into the couch cushion as her eyes snapped shut and he moved away from her. “Now, now, none of that love. Eyes on me.” His breath was warm against her, and the simple feeling caused her to tremble under him. “You can’t hide from me. Eyes on me now.” He commanded with authority thick in his voice.

She took shaky breaths as she willed her eyes open. “That’s my girl.” His tongue stroked a delicate rhythm over her, her body buzzing with the high of want. He blew a jet of air over the wet area causing a squeak of surprise to escape her lips. He let out a soft chuckle but wasted no more time - pressing his lips around her womanhood, drawing it into his mouth with a steady suction. The feeling was unbearable as she tried to squirm away, or maybe it was toward him, she couldn’t decide. She trembled and bit her lip harshly to stop the noises from escaping her, but it was a failed attempt. He released the suction on her and pulled back.

She moaned with frustration from the lack of his lips on her. His fingers replaced his mouth, circling around her entrance. It gave her little relieve to the intensity of the pleasure she was just given seconds ago. The muscles clamped down, desperate for a presence to be inside of her. “P-please.” She whimpered, eyes closing attempting to focus her hazy mind as she tried to roll her hips in another failed attempt to bring the feeling back.

His fingers stopped and he nipped her thigh. “What did I say? Eyes on me.”  
She whined at the loss of his fingers moving. “O-owen.” She whispered, pathetically in hopes that he would understand just how much he was tormenting her.

“It’s Alpha.” He circled her core one with his finger and pressed a kiss to her thigh.

“Alpha, please.” She could swear she heard a groan from him but wasn’t too sure with her thoughts on getting him to give her want she needed.

“Tell me, what do you want darling?” He looked at her, licking his lips at the site of her. Her lips parted, panting gently with need. Her eyes filled with lust, cheeks flushed with heat.

“Release, please. Let this feeling leave me – I can’t bear it.” Her body was like a leaf in the wind.

“Anything for you my girl.” He slipped a finger into her warm, muscles clamping around him quickly. He added a second finger before motioning the digits in and out of her, curling them against her walls.

“Ooooooh!” She couldn’t help it, her eyes closed again as she threw her head back in pleasure.

“Talk to me darling.” A third finger was added. “Tell me what you need.”

Her breathing was louder than ever, she tried to reply to him but found it difficult to even form words in her thoughts. Finally the pressure that had been building in her body snapped like an elastic band and her whole body went rigid for a moment as she rode the wave of pleasure. “OWEN!” She cried.

He was patient with her as she came down from her high. Once her breathing was under control he pressed a kiss to her lips. “You should rest.”

The words alone caused a groan to leave her lips. “What about you?” She asked as she brushed her hand against the front of his jeans. He rolled his hips once, letting her feel the hardened flesh underneath.

“Oh, my clever girl – you’ll need your energy for what I have planned for you.”


End file.
